Lo nunca pensado
by Jess-Black
Summary: Ginny está mucho más guapa en su 6º año, muchos chicos están por ella, ¿pero quién podrá conquistar el corazón de la muchacha? Espero que os guste mi fan fiction y que me dejéis reviews.
1. Default Chapter

_Hola! Este es mi primer fan fiction que publico. Espero que os guste y que me mandeis reviews. Y como no se que decir más, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo._

PRIMER ENCUENTRO Y UNA GRAN AMISTAD

Era un curso nuevo de Hogwarts, para Harry, Ron y Hermione era su 7º curso, y por tanto, su último año en el maravilloso colegio. Para Ginny era su 6º curso, que lo esperaba con gran entusiasmo. Ginny había mejorado (al parecer de todos los muchachos del colegio) durante el verano. Ya se la notaba hecha una mujer, con sus curvas bien definidas,...

En el expreso de Hogwarts, Ginny se sentó en un compartimento junto con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ellie (su mejor amiga desde el curso pasado).

¿Qué tal el verano- preguntó Ginny a Ellie. Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban de sus cosas.

Muy bien. He estado en España con mi hermana mayor. Es un país precioso y los españoles no están naa mal, jejejej. ¿Y tú qué tal?

Mi verano... muy bien. He estado en mi casa con todos mis hermanos y también con Harry.

El viaje transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto. Al llegar a Hogwarts, se dirigeron al Gran Comedor. Por el camino, Ginny se agachó atarse los zapatos y Ellie sin darse cuenta, se fue al Gran Comedor. Cuando Ginny se levantó y se dispuso andar, se chocó con alguien.

Oops! Lo siento, no era mi intención.- dijo Ginny disculpándose sin mirar.

Haber si ves por donde andas.- contestó una voz fría sin mirar tampoco.

Cuando Ginny escuchó aquella voz, dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que le había contestado así. ¡Era Draco Mlafoy! Al verle, Ginny se quedó un poco paralizada¿y ese es Malfoy¿Desde cuando estaba así de bueno- pensó Ginny. Mientras, Malfoy también había levantado la mirada y había visto a una preciosa mujer pelirroja con unas curvas de infarto y ...

Perdón Ginny, no sabía que eras tú.- Se disculpó Draco,.

¿Desde cuando Draco se disculpa y me llama Ginny- pensó ella sorprendida. Al parecer, Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo, y un pelín asustado, se marchó lo más rápido posible al Gran Comedor. Ginny hizo lo mismo un poco asombrada. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Ginny se sentó junto a Ellie.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar- preguntó Ellie mientras se comía un muslito de pollo.

Pues...- Ginny balbuceaba intentando inventarse una escusa. No tenía ganas de contarle lo de Draco.-... me he encontrado con un amigo y hemos estado hablando...

Umm..., ok.- dijo Ellie un poco confusa.

Después, Ginny empezó a cenar, tenía un hambre que se podría comer a un elefante sin pensárselo. A eso de las 22:30h, terminaron de cenar y se fueron a la sala común. Ginny quiso quedarse a dar una vuelta, le apetecía estar sola. Así que se despidió de Ellie y se fue a dar una vuelta.

Por el camino, Ginny vio una clase vacía y se adentró en ella. Allí, se sentó en una mesa y apoyó la espalda en la pared. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que aquel año iba a ser especial. Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, alguien entró en la habitación. Ginny se asustó, pero al ver que era Draco, se relajó.

¿Qué haces aquí- preguntó Draco intentando parecer extrañado y con aire de superioridad.

No te importa Malfoy., déjame.- dijo Ginny cortante, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ok, sino me quieres contestar me da igual.- dijo él sentándose en una mesa cercana a la de Ginny.

Ok, he venido aquí porque me apetecía estar sola.

¡Anda si al final me lo has dicho! Pues yo he venido aquí porque también quería estar solo (N/a- Sí seguro ��, voy yo y me lo creo) pero bueno, tu compañia no está nada mal.

¿Tú sólo? Si te encanta estar rodeado de tías que te acosan. (N/a- Si ya lo decía yo...)

¿Celosa?

En absoluto, tú puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

Eh... bien. Oye¿sabes que has cambiado mucho durante el verano?

Yo me siento igual que todos los años, pero si tú lo dices...- lo dijo de forma irónica.

Es verdad, ahora estás muchísimo mejor. -dijo Draco situándose de pie a pocos centímetros de Ginny.

Gracias, no sé si será un alago por tu parte, pero me da igual.- le contestó Ginny escabuyéndose de Draco.

¿Me tienes miedo?

No, pero no tengo ganas de tenerte tan cerca.- determinó Ginny. Acto seguido, abandonó a Draco dejándole sólo en la clase.

Ginny se fue hacia la sala común pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

¿Acaso Draco estaba hablando en serio¿o era una de sus artimañas para conquistarla y ser un trofeo más para su colección? La verdad, es que Malfoy estaba muy guapo al parecer de Ginny.

Cuando llegó a la sala, ésta estaba vacía a excepción de un chaval de 6º curso nuevo en la escuela. Como Ginny no le conocía y tampoco quería molestarle, intentó hacer el menor ruido para subir a la habitación. Pero por el camino, tropezó con una ficha del ajedrez mágico y el chaval miró hacia donde estaba Ginny sobresaltado.

Uhy! Perdona, no quería molestarte, pero es que tropecé sin querer...-se disculpaba Ginny.

No te disculpes, no es necesario. Hola, me llamo Chris.- se presentó.

Hola, yo soy Ginny. Un placer en conocerte.- decía Ginny mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

Cómo habrás comprobado, soy nuevo en esta escuela y no conozco a nadie aquí (salvo a ti, claro). Me gustaría que fuesemos amigos...

¡Pues claro¡Un placer! Si quieres mañana seguimos hablando.- bostezó Ginny.- pero es que ahora tengo un sueño...- volvió a bostezar.

Sí, tienes razón.- dijo Chris mirando el reloj situado en la pared.- yo también me voy a la cama. ¡Buenas noches!

Buenas noches, Chris, mañana nos vemos.

Acto seguido, Ginny subió por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas, y Chris subió por las escaleras que conducían a las de los chicos.

Cuando Ginny estuvo en su habitación, se desvistió y se tumbó en la cama. Se disponía a dormir, cuando Ellie la susurró:

¿Cómo que llegas a estas horas?

Pues... he estado dando una vuelta por el colegio... después en la sala común he estado hablando con Chris...

¿Con Chris¿Ese chico tan raro que es nuevo y estaba sólo?

Es nuevo y estaba sólo, sí, pero no es raro, amí me ha parecido muy simpático y educado.

�¡Qué? Pues yo no me quiero ir con él, me han contado cosas... no muy buenas sobre él.

Yo creo que te estás equivocando, Ellie. A parte, yo he quedado con él mañana. Si no te quieres venir es tu problema.

A continuación, las dos se quedaron dormidas.


	2. Una bonita amistad

Hola xikis! Muxas gracias por leer mi fan fiction y dejar rewies! Me anima muxo que os guste.! Aun no he puesto el pasado de Chris... pero ya se sabrá más adelante... Bueno xikis! Continuo con la historia! Dejar rewies! Por fi!

CAPITULO 2. Una bonita amistad.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levantó con el ruido de sus compañeras de habitación. Éstas se estaban contando sus vaciones (N/a ¡Como que no han tenido tiempo ayer, en fin, si esq somos asi ). Así que Ginny, se metió directamente a la ducha. Quince minutos después salió de ella y se vistió con el uniforme de Gryffindor.

¿Hora ser�? Oops! Las 7:30h! Tengo que darme prisa o llegaré tarde!- pensaba Ginny mientras fugazmente se vistió. Cuando ya estaba totalmente preparada, bajó rapidamente a la sala común y allí vio a Chris sentado en un sofá mirando ensimismado al fuego de la chimenea.

¡Hola Chris! Siento el retraso... pero... - Ginny se disculpaba.

No importa, tampoco habíamos quedado a ninguna hora... me alegro de verte.- la interrumpió el chaval, al terminar de hablar, Chris se acercó a Ginny y la dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento de ser su amiga.

Ginny se puso roja al recibir el beso en la mejilla, y tartamudeó:

Sssi quieeres vvamoss a desaayunaar.

Por mí encantado, por que tengo un hambre...- aceptó Chris sonriendo a Ginny lo que hizo que la pobre muchacha se sonrojase más.

A continuación, los dos chicos se fueron por el retrato de la señora gorda y salieron fuera de su sala común. Por el camino al Gran Comedor, Ginny le iba contando cosas sobre el colegio, sucesos que habían pasado a lo largo de su estancia en él...

¿Sabes? Es un dato muy curioso... cada año que pasa, hay un nuevo profesor de DCAO... dicen que el puesto esta gafado...

¿Así? Que extraño! En mi colegio... el profesor de DCAO llevaba desde... buff! ya he perdido la cuenta!.- exclamó Chris.

Cuando ya llegaron al Gran Comedor, Ginny y Chris se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, y siguieron comentando cosas sobre Hogwarts y comparandolas con el antiguo colegio de Chris. Ellos estaban felices, riéndose... mientras, un rubio miraba furiosamente desde la lejanía (la mesa de Slytherin) a la pareja.

Pero ¿que te pasa, Draco. ¿Hacia dónde miras? Me tendrías que estar mirando a mí.- decía una sensual (N/a ¿He dixo sensual? Buff! sería una plasta pegajosa...) Pansy mientras con su manos tocaba el torso del muchacho e iba bajando.

A ti no te importa.- dijo Draco cogiendo su mano que ya iba desabrochandole el pantalón y apartandosela de un golpe.- ¡Quieres estarte quieta de una vez!

¡Que borde has llegado este año¡Con lo bien que nos lo pasabamos el año pasado¿No recuerda?.- dijo Pansy a Draco dolida.

Sí, lo recuerdo... pero yo lo hacía porque...- empezó a decir Draco cuando vio que Ginny se levantaba de la mesa sola y saliendo del Gran Comedor.- Ahora vengo.

Inmediatamente, Draco se levantó de su mesa y salió lo más rápido posible del Gran Comedor. Ya afuera, Draco buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja y la encontró de rodillas buscando algo en su mochila. Entonces, Draco se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba ella y la preguntó:

¿Qué buscas? preciosa.

Al oir aquella sensual voz, Ginny levantó la cabeza y observó al rubio mientras le contestaba:

Lo que a ti no te importa, es mi vida.

Es que a mí me gustaría ser parte de ella.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Al oír esto, Ginny se quedó muda durante unos segundo, pero sin que se lo notase, contestó:

Pero a mí no de la tuya, así que vete de una vez que Pansy te estará esperando ansiosa.

¿Vuelves a estar celosa?.- preguntó pícaramente Draco.

En absoluto!.- exclamó Ginny sonrojándose.- te vuelvo a decir que decir que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Sí sí, eso es lo que dicen todas.- dijo Draco guiñandola un ojos a Ginny.

Dejame en paz, me voy.- contestó Ginny secamente y cogió su mochila y se marchó dejando solo a Draco que la observaba deseosamente.

Ginny abandonó el lugar que había estado compartiendo con Draco unos minutos, y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde vio que Chris salía de él.

Hola Chris¿Te vienes a la clase de adivinación?- ofreció Ginny.

Pues claro xiki!.- asintió Chris agarrandola del brazo para ir juntos.

Ginny miró sonriente a Chris y dijo:

Mejor te agarró yo, porque sino no me apaño.

Chris asintió y Ginny se agarró del brazo de Chris, y juntos emprendieron el viaje hacia la torre de Adivinación, situada al otro extremo del castillo. Por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Ginny y Chris se toparon con muchos alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Minutos después ( N/a Más que minutos... habría que poner horas, no? jeje) los dos muchachos llegaron a la clase de Adivinación y se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas más alejada de la de la profesora. El ambiente era embriagador, costaba respirar con tanto incienso y otras especias más, Chris y Ginny se estaban quedando durmiendo cuando de pronto sonó la voz de la profesora:

¡Bienvenidos alumnos y alumnas a mi especial clase! En esta asignatura veréis todo lo que se puede predecir si tenéis el ojo! Hoy empezaremos con las cartas del Tarot!

Abrid la páginas por la página 205 y empezad a adivinar el futuro de vuestro compañero de mesa!

Acto seguido, Ginny abrió el libro por la página mencionada antes, cogió su baraja y siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, hechó las cartas a Chris.

Bueno... pos según esto... te ha salido la carta del mundo invertida... que significa: _Muestra la existencia de un obstáculo en nuestro camino, un ambiente hostil, falta de concentración, escasa consideración social, todo ello no nos ayudara a resolverlo, con todo el obstáculo puede ser superado_. Pero también... ha salido la carta del sol... que significa: _Su aparición en nuestro cuadro de exposición es muestra de buen augurio, de buena suerte, nos invita a la esperanza, pues está cerca el momento de un buen suceso, de un gran acontecimiento, habla de una unión feliz, de un buen humor, tal vez un amigo recién conocido nos haga un favor inestimable, muestra un tiempo creativo, inspiración poética, sensibilidad. Puede representar en el conjunto de cartas al hombre amado, al compañero o marido, si quien interroga al tarot es una mujer no indica que somos capaces de tomar la vida como viene y aceptarla como es. _En fin, que tendrás obstáculos... pero los podrás superar... o algo así...

Jejeje.- rió Chris.- no vale para hechar cartas del tarot.

Acto seguido Ginny le sacó la lengua. En ese momento, sonó la campana que regía el horario de las clases.

¡Por fin! Ha acabado esta clase.- se alegró Ginny.

Sí menos mal, yo temía que me siguieras hechando las cartas, jejeje.- dijo CHris haciendo de rabiar a Ginny.

¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó Ginny hechandose encima de Chris tirándolo al suelo. En esa posición, Ginny empezó hacerle cosquilla a Chris, el cual gritaba que parase. Cuando Ginny paró un momento para coger aire, Chris se levantó del suelo y levantó a Ginny también del suelo. Ambos, se miraron y empezaron a reírse más que nunca. A continuación, un chaval rubio habló:

Vaya dos...- su voz sonó celosamente.- me dan ganas de vomitar.


	3. El secreto de Chris

Bueno chics! Gracias a tods por ir leyendo mi fan fiction! Me alegra mucho saber que alguien lo lee y por eso me anima mucho leer los rewies que dejais! Así que no dudéis en dejarmelos! Os lo agradezco mucho! Bueno... ahora... os dejo el tercer capítulo!

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE CHRIS...**

Vaya dos...- su voz sonó celosamente.- me dan ganas de vomitar.

Al escuchar está voz, los chavales se giraron y vieron a Draco apoyado en la pared observándolos con cara de asco.

Vámonos de aquí, Chris, será lo mejor... - decía Ginny a Chris, pero Draco se acercó a ellos, observó a la parejita más cerca y se quedó asombrado al ver a Chris.

¿Tú eres el chico nuevo del que todos hablan?.- preguntó Draco con su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

Chris al escuchar esa pregunta, miró a Ginny a los ojos y depués giró la cabeza hacia Draco y contestó:

Sí, lo soy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por los pasillos corren rumores de que tu padre es un presidiario tiene que estar 20 años en la cárcel por violar a una chica de 14 años que tú se la conseguiste. ¿Es verdad?.- preguntó Draco suspicazmente.

Chris volvió a mirar a Ginny nervioso. ésta le devolvió la mirada sorprendida. A continuación, Chris contestó astutamente:

Sí, eso dicen los rumores... de mi boca no ha salido nada.

¿Entonces no lo desmientes?.- interrogó Draco sorprendido.

Mis verdaderos amigos saben la verdad y con que ellos me crean, me es suficiente.- concluyó Chris firmemente deseando poder hablar a solas con Ginny.

¿Un pobretón de sangre sucia puede tener amigos? JA JA JA, si llamas a ésta, amiga... - decía Malfoy refieriéndose a Ginny, pero Chris le cortó diciendo:

A ginny ni la nombres. No merece que por tu estúpida bocaza salga el nombre de mi mejor amiga. Por que no te lo mereces.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Chris cogió de la manos a Ginny (acto que la sorprendió mucho a ella) e inmediatamente, se marcharon a su siguiente clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, dejándo a Draco furioso mirándoles marchar.

En el camino a la clase, Ginny y Chris no se hablaron ni se miraron, solo iban agarrados de la mano por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a la clase, esta había comenzado, así que sin hacer mucho ruido, entraron a ella y se sentaron juntos. El resto de las hora para la ir al Gran Comedor a comer, se les hizo eterna a los amigos, pero por fin, llegó esa hora tan ansiada. Ginny y Chris salieron de la última clase rápidamente. Ya afuera, Chris le dijo a Ginny:

Me gustaría explicarte cuanto antes lo que ha dicho Draco...

Bueno... si te digo la verdad... no quiero saberlo... prefiero seguir así como estamos...- le interrumpió Ginny nerviosamente.- pero ahora vamos al Gran Comedor que tengo un hambre...

De acuerdo.- asintió Chris un poco confuso.

A continuación, Chris y Ginny entraron en el Gran Comedor. Allí, se sentaron junto a Ron, Harry y Hermione.

¡Hola chicos!- saludaron al unísono los tres al ver que Ginny y Chris se sentaban a su lado.

Hola chicos.- respondieron Chris y Ginny.

Umm.. tengo hambre...- dijo Ginny cogiendo un muslito de pollo.

Jejeje, yo también.- comentó Chris imitándola.

Vente minutos después, Ginny terminó de comer y como aun le sobraba tiempo para tener que volver a las clases... se despidió de Chris y de los otros, y se fue a dar un vuelta por los jardines. Ya en los jardines, Ginny se acercó al lago y se sentó en una roca proxima a él.

No creo que sea verdad los rumores de Chris. Él nunca podría hacer eso, no le veo capaz... pensó Ginny.

Hace poco que lo conoces¿recuerdas?- dijo una vocecilla en la mente de Ginny.

Ya... pero... - se decía Ginny a sí misma, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Bueno, bueno... a quién tenemos por aquí.- comentó pícaramente un chico rubio.- si es la comadreja Weasley...

¡Cállate imbécil! Y déjame en paz, estoy harta de ti¿lo sabías?.- insultó Ginny furiosamente, ella ya estaba cansada de que Draco la insultase y que siempre le encontrase por todos los sitios a los que iba.

Acto seguido, Ginny se dispuso a irse de allí, pero no pudo porque Draco le agarró del brazo y dijo:

Quiero hablar contigo... es sobre Chris... quiero que tengas cuidado con él...

¿Qué? Esto ya es suficiente. Primero me insultas, después me agarras del brazo y me haces daño y finalmente, te preocupas por mí. ¿De qué vas?.- soltó Ginny sorprendida.

¿Yo preocuparme por ti¿Por una comadreja¿Por la deshonra de la sangre limpia?.- preguntaba Draco con desagrado.

¡Basta ya¡Estoy harta de tí y de tus insultos! Olvídate de mí, como si no existiera, ok? Y yo sé en quien tengo que confiar. Y que sepas que Chris es un chico estupendo.- explotó Ginny. (N/a.- así se habla, Ginny)

A continuación, se marchó hacia el castillo dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca. (N/a.-Últimamemnte le dejan así muchas veces, jejeje).

Dentro del castillo, Ginny se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde la estaba esperando Chris. Al llegar hacia Chris, éste le preguntó:

¿Por qué vienes tan alterada?

Pues... porque me he encontado al imbécil de Malfoy y... primero me insulta y después me dice que tenga cuidado contigo! .- contestó Ginny obsevando a Chris. éste, al escuchar la última frase de la pelirroja, se entristeció. Lo que Ginny se dio cuenta y dijo:

Pero no le voy hacer caso, sé como eres y se que te aprecio mucho, Chris. No me voy a separar de ti, digan lo que digan.

Acto seguido, Ginny le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla a Chris, éste enrojeció.

* * *

BUENO, ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA¿OS HA GUSTADO? ME HA LLEVADO TIEMPO HACERLO, PORQUE HE TENIDO QUE ESTAR PENSANDO EN COMO PONER TODO LO DEL SECRETO DE CHRIS, PERO NO CONTARLO TODO O PARA QUE VEAIS LO QUE SE RUMOREA... EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, OS IREIS ENTERANDO SOBRE EL SECRETO... Y SOBRE MÁS COSAS! ESPERO QUE NO DEJEIS DE LEERLO Y QUE MAS PERSONAS LO LEAN,

DEJAD REWIES! POR FAVOR ME AYUDA MUCHO.

BESOS A TODS!


End file.
